


Run for your life (and run for your dreams)

by ShanShenShinShun



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - School, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanShenShinShun/pseuds/ShanShenShinShun
Summary: Wēili Community University is an elite public school that many have been dreaming to enter, but what they didn't know is that it is also in partner with BeLift lab in educating people that is not fit in the eyes for society or in other words the mutants that have been slowly growing in population, hidden in the eyes of normal human, not many is aware of that situation and they are alright with that.Enter Lee Heeseung the new transfer in Wēili Community University and have only recently discovered his abilities as mutant through an accident. No one knew how, but everything went disarray since then, not even Heeseung._______________________extra note: my phone won't allow me to tag what i want to, but the fic would focus mostly on OT12 but other I-land members will appear from time to time (especially Seon and probably Youngbin and Nicholas)
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Lee Heeseung, Lee Heeseung & Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Lee Heeseung & Park Jongseong | Jay, Lee Heeseung & Park Sunghoon, Lee Heeseung & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Lee Heeseung & Yang Jungwon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	1. Of fresh start and familiarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I hope you have a good day! also ships are platonic but I still don't know whether I will put romance in here hehe I'll inform you if I will.

The day on Wēili Community University started peacefully but it didn't last long. Soon enough students came out of their dormitories and hallways were filled with people and suddenly another wild day started.  
  
It was now around 3 p.m. and the corridors are still swamp by students trying to go to their last class for today or are going to their clubs or organizations for their after school activities, but this was not the case with Jay and his friend group, namely Sunghoon, Jake, Sunoo, Jungwon and Ni-ki.  
  
"Do you know why we're called hyung?" Ni-ki quietly muttered from behind them, worry evident in his voice as he played with his hands.  
  
"I really don't know Ni-ki, but I'm sure it's not that much of a big deal," Jay quickly reassured not just the youngest but everyone in the group including himself.  
  
"Yeah!" Sunghoon said, side hugging the youngest, he gave a bright smile before continuing  
  
"It's probably just an special rescue assignment or something."  
  
"Yeah, it definitely is," Jake agrees, positive as always, smiling brightly at everyone causing them to have a smile as well.  
  
After the small conversation, they continue their way to their destination, which is the headmaster's office.  
  
As they arrived, they were greeted by the sight of K, their squad captain, and his own team along with the headmaster.  
  
"Good morning sir," Jay started as he is a team leader of their small group of friends.  
  
"Ah, good morning, good thing you are all here," the headmaster replied "If you remember, earlier this day, your squad leader, K and his team," he continues while gesturing at the other side of the room to where the said man and his own team is situated, "conducted a special rescue assignment."  
  
"Ahuh? Is there something wrong?" Sunoo asked confused.  
  
"Of course not, Sunoo-ssi,"  
  
"Then what is it though?" Jungwon asked, probably as confuse as Sunoo if not more.  
  
"I'm going to drop the ice, I want you to take him, the new one, in your team in order for you to help him adjust and train," The headmaster said, and true to his words he really did drop the ice, not to mention bucket of cold ice as they can all feel the incoming chill through the shivers that went down their spine.  
  
It was like they are not allowed to say no.  
  
But of course, their curiosity got better of them and they asked the older man why.  
  
"Hmmm, I felt like you guys are too serious, and is probably in need of someone a bit different, don't you think?"  
  
  
"What do you mean too serious? We're basically balanced already." Jake said, trying to counter the older man, all six heads turn to K for helped but all they got was a shrug and an encouraging smirk.  
  
Silence went through the room, as they were trying to silently prove their points, each side building tension, and no one know how to break it. Until Taki spoke (bless the child, he is so precious.)  
  
"But Jake hyung, the new recruit, Heeseungie hyung is really nice, the animals said so and I can feel it too."  
  
"Wait, can you repeat the name again?" Sunghoon asked, curiosity and shocked slipping on his tone for a second.  
  
"Heeseungie hyung, his full name is Lee Heeseung though," Taki replied, oblivious to the confusion that suddenly rise in the room.  
  
Jay, Jake, Sunoo, Jungwon and Ni-ki all stared at Sunghoon, they are the only people that aren't confuse.  
  
"Yeah hyung, he is really nice, he just gave me a smile when I lifted him with my powers, usually when I do that people trash around and it makes it harder to carry them," Daniel said (another pure soul bless him), interrupting the silence that grew.  
  
"Wait, is that really your basis of nice?" Geonu joke, looking at Daniel as he do so. Everyone try to hide their laughter as to not offend the youngest. The atmosphere suddenly lighten up a bit and everyone seems to temporarily forget about Sunghoon's slip earlier.  
  
"Well I assume you guys are okay with the sudden assignment, then I will send you off to meet him now." The headmaster said as he signal them of the room.  
  
"Well, let's get going. We will assist you don't worry," K, their ever reliable hyung said.  
  
Everyone followed K out of the room, once they are outside chatters fill the atmosphere and everyone finally relaxed.  
  
  
"K hyung, where's Hanbin hyung?" Ni-ki asked, finally noticing the absence of Hanbin.  
  
"With Seon in the infirmary, he's helping with the care for Heeseung," came a reply.  
  
"Oh, okay-- wait Seon hyung is also there?"  
  
"Ahuh, he volunteers to assist the nurse today,"  
  
Excited chatters follows after that, especially Ni-ki who is excited to see his two hyung, and well to see if that Heeseung is really it...  
  
  
\-----------///-----------  
  


They arrived at the clinic just few moments after they left the headmaster’s office. The scene that they saw was unsurprising yet surprising to some.

What they saw is Seon fretting around the clinic as usual, as he try to tend to the guy—Heeseung’s wounds, and Hanbin is sitting beside the table smiling at Heeseung as they talked about something.

It’s really usual and unusual at the same time. Usual for Seon to fret over the wounds, and for Hanbin to calm the patient down, unusual though, for the said patient to look calm and immediately trusting.

_‘Does this guy know no sense in danger?’_ Jake thought as he look at the scene.

“Hi hyungs!” Taki immediately greeted, interrupting Jake’s thought.

Various hellos replied the younger as Taki, Daniel and Ni-ki all bounded together to get closer to them. The rest follows just as instant.

“Hey Heeseung, these are the guys that’s going to be your group,” K started, as he motion towards Jay, Sunghoon, Jake, Jungwon, Sunoo, and Ni-ki who came bounding as he introduce himself enthusiastically.

“Hi hyung, I’m Nishimura Riki but you can call me Ni-ki since everyone calls me that.” He said as he stretch his hand out for a handshake, and Heeseung accepts it gratefully, smiling as he do so.

“Hello, I’m Lee Heeseung,”

“Nice to meet you hyung, anyways this is Jungwon hyung, Sunoo Hyung, Jake hyung and Jay hyung,” Ni-ki replied excitedly, pointing at each member respectively.

“And finally this is Sunghoon hyung,” he continues as he points at the mentioned guy.

Heeseung looks over to where Ni-ki pointed and widens his eyes, but before he could say anything else Geonu interrupted him.

“They can introduce themselves you know, anyway Hee, even if they’re going to be your teammates you will be rooming with me and another one named Youngbin. The rooming system is by age if you’re curious by the way,”

“Oh, okay I’m fine with that,” Heeseung replied, disappointment immediately masked from before.

_‘Hee? Geonu already warmed up to him? That’s new.’_ Jake, Jay, Sunghoon, Sunoo and Jungwon thought looking at them confusedly, a lot of thoughts running in their head a mile a minute in their surprise.

Hanbin clapped his hands interrupting their train of thoughts, “Well now that everyone in here is familiar with each other, how about we move to the new location which is our dorm and Heesuengie’s new home,”

Everyone agreed, K and Seon helping Heeseung up, and Ni-ki, Taki and Daniel are close to them constantly conversing with random things they could talk about. Everyone does not mind and pitch in some ideas here and there, including Heeseung who is a newcomer.

_‘Is it really him?’_ Jake thought while looking at Sunghoon as he does so.

\-----------///-----------

It was now 10 p.m. and everyone is settled in their respective rooms including Jake, Jay and Sunghoon.

“What do you guys think of the newcomer, Heeseung hyung?” Jay opened up the topic that has been bothering them since earlier events.

“I mean he is okay, doesn’t seem like he has a sense of danger though,” Jake replied.

“But the better question though, Is it him Sunghoon?”

Both Jake and Jay looked at Sunghoon’s direction as he wait for his answer.

“Yes, yes it’s him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choi Seon’s Journal  
> Wēili Community University (WCU): A State University/School for Science and Art currently in collaboration with Belift Lab in honing mutants. The current grade levels it assist are from high school to college.
> 
> Currently the separation of mutant students and non-mutant students are through Science Department and Arts department. Science is for the non-mutant students and what WCU is most known for while Art department house mutant students to hide themselves from the public.
> 
> Special Rescue Assignment: Where they help rescue a mutant.
> 
> Rescue Assignment: Normal assignments where students helps with normal citizens.
> 
> Headmaster: The current head of the school, no one knows his real name except for his trusted staffs and me (Seon).
> 
> House: It is where students stay to sleep, relax and sometimes train. Houses are classified per squads and is made up of different teams. The ranking starts with the house heads, squad captain then team leaders and finally the members.
> 
> Residentiae a Connectre (Latin: connect) 23 active members
> 
> House heads: Yudai Koga | K, Ngô Ngọc Hưng | Hanbin, and Choi Seon  
> Squad name: Perseus  
> Squad Captain: Yudai Koga | K (Team leader: team Perseus)  
> Abilities: Super Strength  
> Members:  
> Ngô Ngọc Hưng | Hanbin (house head):  
> • Abilities: Sound waves  
> Lee Geon Woo | Geonu:  
> • Abilities: Regeneration  
> Taki:  
> • Abilities: Whisperer  
> Kim Dongkyu | Daniel  
> • Abilities: Gravikinesis or gravity manipulation.
> 
> Team Cassiopeia  
> Team leader: Park Jeongseong | Jay  
> • Abilities: Copycat
> 
> Members:
> 
> Shim Jaeyun | Jake
> 
> • Abilities: Edaphokinesis or Terrain Manipulation  
> Park Sunghoon  
> • Abilities: Cryo- Pyro kinesis or ice and fire manipulation  
> Kim Sunwoo | Sunoo  
> • Abilities: metamorphosis  
> Yang Jungwon  
> • Abilities: Aerokinesis or air manipulation  
> Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki  
> • Abilities: Hallucikinesis or illusion manipulation  
> Lee Heeseung (New Member)  
> • Abilities: Under examination 
> 
> ***turn to next page*****
> 
> _________________________
> 
> If it's still confusing House Heads, Squad captain and Team leaders are all different position House Heads being the highest one (they are either the one who found the house or are voted to be one, future chapters would explain it) Squad Captain handles the team leaders and they could have their own team as well.
> 
> Also could you tell where some of their powers were base? 
> 
> (shout at me on twitter @/minheeicecream)


	2. A glimpse of Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Good day to you! I hope you are having a great day today.
> 
> cw: mentions of getting killed (almost).
> 
> This work in unbeta-ed so I apologize in advance for some mistakes you might see.

It _was now 10 p.m. and everyone is settled in their respective rooms including Jake, Jay and Sunghoon.  
  
  
  
“What do you guys think of the newcomer, Heeseung hyung?” Jay opened up the topic that has been bothering them since earlier events.  
  
  
  
“I mean he is okay, doesn’t seem like he has a sense of danger though,” Jake replied.  
  
  
  
“But the better question though, Is it him Sunghoon?”  
  
  
  
Both Jake and Jay looked at Sunghoon’s direction as he wait for his answer.  
  
  
  
“Yes, yes it’s him.”_  
  
  
"Well, now you confirmed it's him. Do you plan on telling him?" Jake questioned.  
  
"No, I don't"  
  
"He seems to recognize you though. So let me rephrase that question. How do you plan on getting close to him again?" Jay says looking at Sunghoon with his brows raise in question as he does so.  
  
  
"That's that thing, I don't plan to."  
  
"Why not?" Jake ask curiously.  
  
"I don't know Jake. Tell me if you’re Heeseung would you still want to be friends with someone who almost killed you?" Sunghoon snapped, bitterness aggressive in his voice as the room temperature suddenly went down-- both figuratively and literally, as both Jay and Jake can see frosty marks to where Sunghoon puts his hands.  
  
_'I need to say something,'_ Jay thought as he cleared his throat but before he can say anything someone knocked at the door before it was gently swung open, causing everyone in the room to snapped out of the heavy tension they didn't noticed they created.  
  
"Hey Jay, Do you mind touring and explaining some things to Heeseung tomorrow? I need to do something urgent tomorrow." K says from beside the door.  
  
"Sure, I don't mind, but I want to ask why not Jungwon? He is one of the school representative anyway?"  
  
"I would love to ask him but student council have a meeting tomorrow and he is part of it, and you're the team leader anyway, so I figure I could ask you."  
  
  
"Okay hyung, don't worry about it."  
  
"Thanks Jay, I'll tell your teachers to excuse you tomorrow and also can you please escort Heeseung to the deputy headmaster to talk about his 'scholarship' here?"  
  
  
"No problem hyung," Jay agreed, making a mental note of where to tour the new transfer-- Heeseung.  
  
After that encounter, K waved goodbye and gently close the door again.  
  
"Seems like you'll be busy tomorrow Jay, so let's sleep now. Good night," Jake said, eager to go to bed to at least dissipate the remaining tension in the air.  
  
  
"Good night," Jay and Sunghoon chorused.  
  
  
It was a few moments later that Jay finally said what he wanted to say. After a lot of tossing and trying to check if everyone is either asleep or awake Jay took the opportunity to say this.  
  
  
"You know Sunghoon? For the record, I think Heeseung understands that none of what happened is your fault, and if he doesn't then you still have us with you,"  
  
  
"I agree," Jake mumbled, probably half asleep.  
  
Few moments of silence passed before Sunghoon replied.  
  
"Thanks guys, thank you so much. It means a lot to me.”  
  
  
______///_________

It's now 6 in the morning and Jake, Jay and Sunghoon are forced to wake up by Ni-ki and Sunoo who quite loudly burst into their room with their excited chatters. The two were followed by Jungwon who can only shake his head in disbelief.  
  
"Come on guys, wake up!" Sunoo shouted as he shake Jake and Sunghoon.  
  
"Jay hyung," Ni-ki started, dragging the u in hyung, "wake up, I'm hungry and I want to eat your cooking," he continued and Jay swear he could hear the pout in the youngest voice.  
  
  
"Alright, I'm up, I'm up. Give me few minutes to prepare." Jay replied, as he wiped the sleep away, and stand up from his bed “Wait for me,” he continued before he went to the bathroom.

_______////_______

Breakfast was a pretty loud affair with Jungwon, Sunoo and Ni-ki’s constant chattering with each other, while Jay, Sunghoon and Jake listens and give opinions whenever they can. It was usual for everyone. They were all used to it, despite the different schedules the other house members have, at least the six of them have each other.

“Hyungs what time are your classes?” Ni-ki suddenly asked, turning to look at the three oldest.

“Sunghoon and I have 7:30 a.m. class, Jay hyung’s excused for the whole day.” Jake answered for the three of them.

“Why is Jay hyung excused?” came Sunoo’s curious words.

“I need to tour and assist Heeseung today, so he can get familiar with the new environment,”

“Ah so, you’re the one who is doing the touring huh?” Jungwon mumble, “Fighting, hyung,” he continued, as he smile a bit worry somewhat evident in his eyes that Jay had to look around to see everyone else’s expression.

They were all worried except Ni-ki who looked pleased and excited.

“Really hyung? Can I join you guys? I wanna skip class and bond with Heeseung hyung too,” Ni-ki said excitedly, eyes gleaming in plead as he stares at Jay to make him agree.

“You have cl-“

“Why do you sound so excited? you only met him yesterday.” Sunoo says cutting what Jay is saying in the process.

“Because He is so nice and kind, and I want to hang out with him!” Ni-ki defended himself.

“And you found that out because?” was said by Jungwon who looks at Ni-ki a bit intensely.

“Well me, Daniel and Taki went to his shared room yesterday night and had a conversation with him until lights off, and he is just so nice.”

“Spending one night with a person through conversation doesn’t introduce you to them you know? He is basically a stranger even if Sunghoon hyung seems to know him,” reminded Sunoo.

“I know that okay, but he looks at me without judgement and it’s the first time in years that someone looked at me that way on first meeting, even you guys aren’t like that,” Ni-ki snapped a bit angrily surprising everyone with his answer. Jay looked at the youngest and see him looking down at his lap were he placed his hands. Tears definitely at the corner of his eyes.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to say the last part,” He immediately apologized as he continue to look down.

Everyone become silent as the subject was sensitive for everyone in the room especially on Ni-ki who experienced it the most at such young age.

“Hey it’s alright. Don’t worry about it, I’m actually glad you’re comfortable with him,” Jay started trying to dissipate the once again heavy silence “Maybe you could help me making him comfortable too?”

“Can I?” Ni-ki asked excitedly, seemingly forgetting about what happened earlier momentarily.

“Yup, but you really have to go to class though, K hyung only excused me for today,”

“Okay,” Ni-ki said seemingly satisfied with the compromise.

“Now brush your teeth,” Sunghoon said smiling “You guys too. You don’t want your breath to be stinking all day you know?” he continued jokingly. It was followed by a few grunts and a whine from Ni-ki.

“I have 9 a.m. classes, I want to stay here,” he said while pouting.

“You can come back here after,” Jake chastised, obviously soft for the youngest.

“Okay!”

It became silent once everyone left and Jay is the only person remaining in the kitchen. His mind wander from what happened last night with Sunghoon to what happened just earlier this day with Ni-ki.

He can empathised with them both especially with Ni-ki. He remembered when he first came to the lab when he was in middle school and enrolling to WCU in high school, he remembered life before this, before discovering that there is something more than the four corners of his room and the harsh words his father used to give him, and he smile because he still might be broken but at least he found something akin to home.

“Hello good morning!” Geonu greeted loudly interrupting Jay’s thought as he enter the kitchen in a rush Heeseung following behind him and giving him a shy wave.

“Good morning,” Jay answered, he saw Geonu took one of the sandwich he prepared earlier for breakfast before taking off.

“I’m already late, but I hear you will be the one showing Hee around, so take care okay?” Geonu said in a rush, his voice a bit gibberish and it does not help that he is also eating and running at the same time.

“Hello,” Heeseung greeted awkwardly, when he finally entered the kitchen.

“Hi Heeseung-ssi, I’m Jay by the way and I’ll be the one touring you around.” Jay greeted back.

“Oh please, just call me Heeseung. I’m not really good with formalities,” Heeseung replied, hands coming up to the back of his head as he scratch it awkwardly, “Please take care of me though,” he continued.

Jay hummed as an answer and it became silent again. Heeseung just looks at him like a curious kid, and like what Ni-ki said earlier Jay can’t see any judgement in those big doe eyes.

_‘Those eyes are pretty,’_ Jay thought before he caught himself.

_‘What the fuck Park Jeongseong?’_ he thought shocked at himself.

“Heeseung hyung!” They heard Ni-ki greeted as he bounce to hug Heeseung and successfully interrupting Jay’s dilemma. He saw others following their youngest as they once again enter the house’s kitchen.

“Good morning Ni-ki,” Heeseung greeted enthusiastically.

“Have you eaten hyung?” Ni-ki asked, still clinging onto Heeseung’s waist like a child to his mother.

“Nope, not yet.” Heeseung answered patting Ni-ki’s head softly, everyone is amazed by the sight of Ni-ki letting someone baby him willingly. Their amazement didn’t last though when Ni-ki gasp and whine about Jay not feeding Heeseung.

“Alright, alright. I hope you don’t mind a sandwich Heeseung,” He said.

“Nope. I’m not that picky,” Heeseung replied still petting Ni-ki’s head.

“Good,” Jay said as he set the food down. They watch both Ni-ki and Heeseung sat down, Ni-ki finally let go but still sat down beside Heeseung, and everyone can hear the enthusiastic chatter the youngest have just as enthusiastic reply of Heeseung. 

“This is so unfair it took me six months to hug you and three months to baby you like that,” Jake whined teasing Ni-ki in the process, the youngest though just shrug his shoulders and stuck his tongue out as an answer.

“Let’s get going guys.” Jungwon interrupted.

“Sure, see you at practice.” Jake said waving at him and everyone else in the room before he went out. Sunoo gave a small nod and a smile before he followed the elder while Sunghoon just nod his head.

_‘He probably doesn’t want to interact,’_ Jay thought, he then proceeds to look at Heeseung only to see the older frown.

Moments passed in silence for Jay and constant chatter for the other two in the room when it was time for them to go.

“Let’s get you settled for school Heeseung,” Jay said “and you Nishimura Riki needs to go to class. “

Ni-ki pouted at those words but complied anyway standing up from his chair and helping Heeseung with the dishes.

“I’ll do the dishes guys. Heeseung you can go prepare yourself now.”

“Okay. Thank you,” Heeseung replied smiling, before he went out of the kitchen to go back to his shared bedroom.

“Are you alright hyung?” Ni-ki asked once Heeseung was out of sight.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“You look like you have something on your mind though,”

“I’m good Ni-ki. Thank you for your concern though,” Jay said with a smile effectively closing the topic. He could feel the younger still looking at him, still concern but otherwise not saying anything.

“I’m here for you hyung though. I mean you’re my dependable older brother and all but I still want to help.” Ni-ki said again after a few moments, blushing in embarrassment.

“Thanks Ni-ki. That means a lot.”

________/////_________

“Alright hyung bye! See you guys later!” shouted Ni-ki as he went to hug Jay and Heeseung respectively.

“See you later Ni-ki,” both said at the same time and both have a small fond smile mirroring in their faces.

Once Ni-ki left they both began their journey to the Deputy Headmaster office.

“Ahm, Jay where are we going?” Heeseung asks all of a sudden, startling Jay in the process. He suddenly remembered how he forgot to tell the other about the destination and Jay feels like he wants to hit himself out of embarrassment.

“Ah, we need to settle your school schedule and needs first, so we need to go to the Deputy Headmaster first.” He manage to explain once he got over the small shock and a bit of shame.

After that was silence, Jay walking and Heeseung following right beside him while looking around the school with genuine wonder in his eyes.

Once they reached the said office they were greeted by a jolly voice in complete opposite to what greeted them in the Headmaster’s office.

“Ah you must be Lee Heeseung. I’m Cho Seungyoun the Deputy Headmaster,” came an enthusiastic greeting, “Take a sit guys! Long time no see Jay. I hope you are all doing well,”

“Long time no see Sir,” Jay greeted back as he and Heeseung took a sit in front of a large wooden table.

“Good morning Sir,” Heeseung greeted once he was settled in his seat giving a small bow, and the Deputy Headmaster gave a wide smile before he started explaining things.

Jay didn’t listen much, because it’s the usual chatter he encounter whenever he help assist someone to the office, and it was mostly compose of explanation on why they are funded by BeLift Lab and their necessities are covered already and how their class are schedule. Something usual that he even experience it himself.

“and here is your schedule for today, I expect that Jay would show you around yes?” Jay heard the Deputy Headmaster say, snapping Jay out of his thoughts.

“Ah yes sir, K hyung already excused me for today,” He confirmed.

“Alright, that’s good. I suggest go to the library first, Heeseung look like he would enjoy it.” The Deputy Headmaster said as he winks at Heeseung, and Heeseung looks confuse.

_‘Probably wondering why Seungyoun-nim knows,’_ Jay concluded, his nose scrunching at the thought of the Deputy Headmaster reading him.

After that they were guided outside by the assistant who they didn’t realized was there all along.

“So you want to see the library huh?” Jay started as a conversation opener.

“Yep! I mean yeah,” Heeseung replied, more enthusiastic than he means it to be. “I was wondering though, is everyone funded by the lab?”

“Yes, I mean everyone I know of is funded by the lab. Most students here were rescued. Some though, like Jake, Sunghoon and I receives care package from our parents.” Jay answered almost robotically. He had answered this so many times he could barely count it in his hand.

“Ah, so that’s why? It includes everything including clothes right?”

“Yes it does,”

“Okay.”

They continue their way to the library after that, it was silent as the students are still in their class. Only their breathing can be heard and occasional chatters from students changing classrooms or going to C.R., but other than those it was complete silence between them.

Jay had other plans though. He had been wanting to ask something from the older since earlier and he figure that this is the perfect time to ask.

“Heeseung, do you mind if I ask something?”

“Not at all, what is it?” came a curious answer.

“It’s about Sunghoon, do you remember everything?” Jay questioned cautiosly.

“So he told you huh? Well yes I do remember everything,”

“Just little bits of it, but I want to ask if you want to get close to him again.”

“Of course I do. It’s been so long since the last time I talked to him. I’ve been trying to ask everyone I know that knows him about him but they don’t give me answers and now I’m here and here he is might as well take a chance,”

Heeseung’s answer took Jay by surprise by how honest and sincere he sounds.

“Oh okay, so you don’t see him as anything else even after what happened?” Jay once again ask. He knows he is threading on a thin line and it’s probably a sensitive topic for Heeseung as well but he can’t stop himself. He was curious and wanted to know what the older boy think so he could possibly help Sunghoon. What he didn’t expect though was how genuine the older sound in his answers.

“Am I suppose to see him as anything else?” Heeseung question first before he continue.

“I know what happened back then was out of his control. Suddenly presenting as a mutant is not his fault, neither is the fact that I’m beside him that time when he did. He didn’t try to kill me and I know he never will.”

“No one told you anything after that?” Jay asks or more like probe.

“Many people do, they tell me he is a monster and I shouldn’t associate myself with him but I don’t believe them, because I’m the one who use to know him the most. After all Sunghoon is Sunghoon. No matter what people says about him, no matter what he think of himself now. He is still Sunghoon and no one can change that. Like how you are you and how Ni-ki is Ni-ki.”

“It’s simple as that huh?”

“Yep!”

“Thank you hyung,” _you don’t know how much I needed that_ was left unsaid, and maybe just maybe Jay could understand why Ni-ki wanted to be friends with the older, why everyone who seems to encounter the older before immediately warm up to him because Jay might be feeling the same, or maybe something more.

_‘It’s scary,’_ was his final thought before he finally lead the other to the library.

_______/////________

Little did they know though, someone heard everything. That someone being Sunghoon. He smile sadly before he let out a small sob.

“Thank you hyung,” he said in between tears as he gaze up to Heeseung and Jay walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choi Seon’s Journal
> 
> Deputy Headmaster  
> ○ Currently: Cho Seungyoun  
> • Abilities: Unknown but is rumoured to be a witch.  
> \- The Deputy Headmaster is a second in authority all over WCU, he faces students from both Art department and Science department. In contrast to the Headmaster, the Deputy Headmaster is well known all over the university and media also have a glimpse of him.
> 
> BeLift Lab- The lab in partner to WCU in monitoring and assisting mutants. They handle the funding of the mutant students in WCU and take care of the mutants that isn’t in the scope of the high school to college age group.
> 
> __________________
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long. Also I focused on the dialogue in this chapter more I hope that's okay. I also want to build the character's background story and arcs that's why some last was reveal as early as this. More actions on the next chapter though.
> 
> btw can you take a guess on who the headmaster is by learning who the deputy headmaster?


End file.
